


Привет, Шенн, сегодня будет замечательный день

by kurpitsapiiraka



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Злодейский путь!.. - моргот mrgtghost | Zlodeyskiy put!.. - morgot mrgtghost
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, да мне пришел в голову этот ебанутый кроссовер и что, шенн как всегда попадает в неприятности и это даже не спойлер, я просто хочу обнять шен(н)а и никогда не отпускать
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurpitsapiiraka/pseuds/kurpitsapiiraka
Summary: Я мечтаю, чтобы всё было иначе. Чтобы я был частью чего-то. Чтобы мои слова наконец стали значимы для кого-то.
Relationships: односторонний Шенн/Ир Шиан
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. burn

Я создал себе выход сам. Ведь лучше сгореть, чем просто исчезнуть, да? Так, кажется, когда-то сказал Курт Кобейн. Я многое смотрел про него и… остальных. Эрнест Хэмингуэй, Ван Гог, Робин Уильямс, все они.

Да, «сгореть» подходит лучше всего. День за днём ты чувствуешь, как горит под кожей, сильнее и сильнее, и однажды этого становится слишком много, даже для нейтронных звёзд. Они взрываются, когда становится слишком жарко, но если посмотреть на небо, то не увидишь этого, пусть некоторые из них давно покинули нас, навсегда. Что ж, настал мой черед.

Моё имя. Последнее, что я написал. На гипсе какого-то паренька. Это даже близко не прощальная записка. Но, хэй, я все равно оставил своё имя, хоть и на сломанной руке. Поэтично, если подумать. На самом деле думать – единственное, что я могу сейчас сделать.


	2. waving through a window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всё ещё очень сильно опираюсь на книгу, потому что писать по-другому сложно 👉👈

**«Привет, Шенн».** Так я начинаю все письма. Сначала приветствие, которое пишется в начале каждого письма, потом имя. Моё имя. Да, я пишу письма себе. Так что да, _Шенн_.  


Дальше я всегда пишу одну и ту же строку: **«Сегодня будет чудесный день и вот почему».** За позитивным началом всегда следуют позитивные причины, это основа этого дурацкого “письма к себе”. Я пытался говорить, что это глупая идея. Я сказал доктору: «Я не думаю, что письма будут помогать. Я даже не знаю, что написать». И он предложил это. Иногда я думаю, что терапия какая-то хуйня.

Последняя часть – причины. Как бы не хотелось, мне всегда приходится доказывать, почему сегодня будет хороший день. Не важно, что каждый день не заканчивается замечательно или даже хорошо. Так почему же сегодня будет чем-то отличаться? Правда в том, что каждый раз мне приходится врать. Придумывать что-то, что могло бы сойти за правду, но всё ещё не является ею.

**«Потому что всё, что тебе нужно – быть собой. А ещё уверенным, да, это важно. И интересным. Открытым, но не в извращенном смысле, нет. Просто будь собой. Настоящим собой.»**

Я закрываю ноутбук и устало вздыхаю. Письма всегда отнимают слишком много энергии. От них только чувствуешь большую апатию и хочется свернуться в клубок, спрятаться под одеялом и никуда не идти. Почему я не могу остаться дома? Ну да, потому что нельзя пропускать первый день в выпускном классе. Но какая вообще разница? Никто не поздоровается, не скажет «хэй, как провел лето?» или «о боже, что случилось с твоей рукой?». Это будет обычный день. Как много дней до этого. Я буду просто дрейфовать от кабинета к кабинету и прятаться на последних партах, чтобы просто не чувствовать случайные чужие взгляды на своей спине. Вот настоящий я.

В дверь моей комнаты стучат и я уже готовлюсь к очередным нападкам, когда заходит мама. Её длинные, вьющиеся волосы убраны в пучок, и она, как всегда, слегка неловко улыбается, но я все равно напрягаюсь.

– Солнышко, я оставила тебе вчера деньги, почему ты ничего не заказал? – вот и причина. Мой желудок болезненно скручивается, когда она продолжает. – Тебе ведь даже не нужно ни с кем говорить, просто закажи онлайн.

– Прости.

– Не извиняйся, это как раз то, над чем вы должны работать с психотерапевтом. Говорить с людьми. Взаимодействовать, а не прятаться, – её волосы слегка колышатся, когда она садится рядом со мной.

Я знаю обо всем этом, мне не нужно, чтобы она вновь повторяла. Мама осматривает комнату так, словно что-то могло поменяться в ней со вчерашнего дня, а после поворачивается ко мне.

– Ты писал письмо? Прости, если отвлекла, - говорит она.

– Нет-нет, все в порядке, я уже закончил, – поспешно отвечаю я, лишь бы не видеть сожаление на её лице. Оно всегда становится таким, когда речь заходит о письмах.

– Ты же помнишь о завтрашнем приеме?

– Да, – я кое-как сдерживаю себя, чтобы не вздохнуть. Мне всё ещё надо написать письмо к завтрашнему дню, потому что то, что я уже написал никуда не годится. Это будет выматывающий день.

– Отлично, – она встаёт с кровати и подходит к столу. Следующее, что я слышу, как ручки и карандаши в стакане бьются друг об друга. Мама поворачивается и протягивает мне старый маркер. – Вот возьми, пусть кто-нибудь подпишет твой гипс.

– Хорошо, – я забираю маркер себе и верчу в руках. Перманентный. Такой точно не смоется, если кто-то решит разрисовать мне лицо, когда я попрошу подписать гипс. Ха-ха, уже предвещаю это.

«Надеюсь, он засох,» – думаю я, когда засовываю маркер в карман.

– И пока ты не ушел. Ты же знаешь, что я горжусь тобой? – сожалеющая улыбка всё же появилась на её лице.

– Ох, ладно, – что ещё я должен был сказать? Она говорит, что гордится мной, но жалость в глазах выдает её. Я словно кость в горле, камень на плечах для неё. Гордится мной? Не вижу для этого ни одной причины.

Письма должны держать мой стакан наполовину полным, но чаще всего это не работает. Они лишь показывают, как я отличаюсь от других. Ни кому в моей школе психотерапевт не давал подобное задание. Я даже не уверен, что кто-то из них ходит на терапию. Не пьют транквилизаторы, чтобы хоть немного избавиться от тревоги. Не начинают царапать руки или трястись, когда кто-то подходит слишком близко, начинает разговаривать или смотреть в их сторону. Не разочаровывают родителей раз за разом простым бездействием.  
Мне не нужны напоминания, я итак знаю, что жалок.

_Привет, Шенн. Сегодня будет чудесный день._

Если я останусь здесь, в своей комнате. Тогда точно сбудется.

_Просто будь собой._

Да, конечно, ладно.

***

Когда я захожу в школу, что-то внутри сжимается, чужие голоса накладываются друг на друга и звучат словно удары в гонг. Я начинаю горбиться, чтобы казаться меньше, вцепляюсь руками в лямки рюкзака и иду к своему шкафчику.

Рядом с ним я вижу, как возиться в своем шкафчике Ер. Он пожалуй единственный, кого я мог бы назвать другом. Наверно. Я подхожу и тихо стою, ожидая, когда он закончить копошиться.

Он наконец поворачивается и вздрагивает от неожиданного появления.

– Господи, ты что, призрак? Прекрати так тихо подходить! – он возмущённо поправляет сползшие очки.

– Прости...

Он игнорирует моё извинение и говорит:

– Ты что-то хотел? О, – Ер замечает мою загипсованную руку. – Каково это быть первым в мире человеком, дрочившем настолько сильно, что сломал руку?

– Я не..

– Просто представь. Ты сидишь в своей комнате, свет приглушен, тихо играет классика. Ты листаешь инстаграм Ир Шиана на своей старой мобиле, – он приобнимает меня за плечи, смотрит в упор. – Скажи, я прав?

– Нет, – я отпихиваю его руку в сторону. – Хочешь знать, что на самом деле произошло?

– Не особо, – что-то во мне переклинивает. Что-то во мне хочет рассказать правду, оправдаться. Нет, я не сталкерил соцсети Шиана. На самом деле всё было куда прозаичнее.

– Я упал с дерева.

– Ты что? – он шокировано уставляется на меня.

– Упал с дерева, – я повторяю менее уверено.

– Типа как желудь?

– Знаешь, во время каникул я работал помощником смотрителя парка..

– Откуда мне знать?

– В любом случае, сейчас я кто-то вроде эксперта по деревьям. И я увидел тот гигантский дуб и начал залезать на него, а затем просто..

– Упал?

– Самое смешное в том, что я лежал там минут десять, ожидая, что кто-то придет и поможет. Я говорил себе: «Сейчас кто-то придет. С минуты на минуту». И никто в итоге не пришёл. Вот почему это смешно.

– Боже блять, – он смущённо посмотрел на меня. Хэй, это всего лишь шутка. Я знаю, что звучу жалко. Я просто пытаюсь пошутить над своей неадекватностью, но как всегда не выходит. Он всегда смеется над жестокими вещами, так почему бы не посмеяться над моей неудачей тоже?

Ер не спешит никуда уходить, так что я задаю ему вопрос:

– Как провел лето?

– Ну, писал в основном. Дам почитать тебе позже. О, а ещё я дошел до второй базы с тем странным бледным чуваком, с которым мы познакомились на форуме. На самом деле это было жутко странно, потому что он всегда выглядит словно хочет убить тебя, но вроде всё обошлось. Это всё, что ты хотел?

– Вообще, – я достаю из кармана тот самый маркер. – Не хочешь подписать мой гипс?

– Зачем? – он вопросительно смотрит на меня.

– Ну, я просто думал, раз уж мы друзья..

– Мы не друзья, – Ер перебивает меня на полуслове. – _Наши семьи дружат._ Это другое, сам знаешь.

Мы не друзья? Мы часто играли вместе в Марио Карт, я всегда бывал на его день рождениях. Да, сейчас мы может и не так близки, но мне всё ещё приходится выслушивать его грандиозные планы о том, что он скоро напишет всемирный бестселлер и по его новеллам вдруг снимут сериал. В прошлом году мне месяцами приходилось выслушивать, как его френдзонит его бета со странным ником «Система». Почему это не делает нас друзьями? Впрочем, не важно.

– Ладно, до вечера, – говорит Ер, не дождавшись от меня ответа, и уходит.

Я прислоняюсь лбом к своему шкафчику и издаю тихий стон. Если сегодня придется читать всё то, что Ер накатал за лето, то вряд ли у меня получится поспать. Уже представляю, сколько плохого порна и дырявого повествования мне придется прочесть.

Звенит звонок и мне приходится оторваться от прохладного металла и поспешить в класс. Гипс на моей руке всё ещё чисто белый, но я хотя бы поговорил с кем-то. Уже больше, чем за последний месяц.

_Возможно, сегодня правда будет замечательный день._


	3. step out of the sun

Неа, не будет.

Пусть первая половина дня была сносной (меня _снова_ путали с Ир Шеном), то потом начался обед. Ненавижу обеды. Все собираются компаниями, теснятся кучами за одним столом, но присесть всё равно некуда. Слишком много людей и звуков, от которых начинает болеть голова.

Я магическим образом нахожу Ера и сажусь рядом с ним и тремя подростками помладше. Кажется, я видел, как одна из них рисовала странные круги на парковке сегодня утром.

– Опять ты? – Ер только мельком взглянул на меня, продолжая что-то упорно печатать.

«Не то что бы у меня был большой выбор,» – собираюсь сказать я, однако компания рядом с нами вдруг начинает спорить, отвлекая внимание на себя.

– Ты же видишь, что это правда, вот! – девушка с двумя пучками протягивает единственному среди них парню какую-то книгу. Кажется, её звали Риту. Откуда я знаю? Ну, так уж вышло, что она приходится Шиану сестрой? Я не уверен. – Круги всегда похожи, в них точно есть какой-то смысл. Аннис, скажи ему! – она поворачивается к девушке рядом и умоляюще смотрит на неё.

– Почему мы вообще продолжаем верить в эту чушь? – отзывается парень.

– Это не чушь, Ал. И Риту, дай ему спокойно поесть.

– Смотри, я вчера весь вечер потратила, – Риту начинает искать что-то в своем рюкзаке. – Вот! Видишь закономерность? – она достает какие-то распечатки и вновь протягивает Алу.

– Нет, – даже не посмотрев, отвечает он. Риту надувает щёки и внезапно поворачивается ко мне.

– Извини, ты видишь что-нибудь схожее здесь и здесь? – я вздрагиваю, когда она резко обращается ко мне.

– Я.. Кажется, да, – мой голос звучит неуверенно, но Риту не обращает на это внимание, тут же переключаясь на Ала. Её лицо принимает победоносное выражение, но девушку продолжают игнорировать.

Я поспешно пытаюсь доесть свой сэндвич, когда за стол напротив меня садится ещё один человек. Ир Шен. Он ложится за стол и не издает ни звука. Его длинные волосы спутаны, под глазами залегли синяки. Его кожа настолько бледная, что он напоминает зомби.

– Мне нравится твоя новая прическа, – начинает Ер, обращаясь к Шену. – Так ты ещё больше похож на школьного стрелка.

Разговор сбоку затихает. Шен поднимает голову. Его убийственный взгляд устремлён на Ера. Больше он никак не двигается, ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит, но даже так весь его вид выражает угрозу.

– Шучу, – у Ера может и нет стыда, но он не тупой.

– Да, конечно, очень смешно, – кажется, что от голоса Шена даже снизилась температура вокруг. – Я смеюсь, слышишь?

Ер закрывает ноутбук.

– Что, недостаточно громко для тебя? – голос Шена звучит громче.

Ер нервно смеётся, что вызывает у меня смешок.

– Какой же ты, сука, странный, – последнее, что говорит Ер, прежде чем быстро смыться отсюда. Мне бы следовало последовать его примеру, но я не могу заставить ноги шевелиться.

– Над чем ты смеёшься, – Шен поднимается из-за стола, обходит его.

Я не знаю. Я часто делаю что-нибудь тупое, когда нервничаю, а нервничаю я часто. Что значит, я делаю тупые вещи _постоянно_.

– Прекрати, блять, смеяться, – он хватает меня за грудки, вытаскивает из-за стола.

– Я не смеюсь, – ещё более нервно выдавливаю я. В мыслях проносится много сценариев того, что со мной может сделать Шен.

– Думаешь, я странный?!

– Нет, я не–

– Это ты странный! – он взрывается, словно бомба. Переферийным взглядом я вижу движение сбоку. Кто-то тоже встаёт.

Я не успеваю понять, что происходит, как оказываюсь на полу. Ученики за ближайшими столами, которые наблюдали за перепалкой, уже переключили внимание на что-то другое. Кто-то проходит мимо, ворча о том, что я мешаюсь. Шена поблизости нет. Я не хочу шевелиться. Возникает чувство, словно я вновь свалился с дерева в том парке. Лучше бы я навсегда остался там.

Мои размышления быстро прерывает та девушка с двумя пучками. Она склоняется надо мной, протягивая руку.

– Ты в порядке? Прости его, – Риту помогает мне подняться. Вест её внешний вид излучает вину.

– Прости.., – автоматически говорю я.

– За что ты извиняешься? – она удивлённо смотрит на меня.

– Ну, я сам виноват в том, что произошло, – мямлю я.

Она пару раз моргает, не зная, что сказать. В конце концов она просто возвращается на своё место, показывая, что диалог окончен. Я спокойно вздыхаю, беру свои вещи и ухожу.

***

Оставшаяся часть дня проходит спокойно. Уроки заканчиваются и я отправляюсь в класс информатики, чтобы написать, а затем распечатать письмо.

Когда терапия только началась, я писал письмо каждый день перед школой. Это стало частью утренней рутины. После каждую неделю я показывал психотерапевту письма. Пусть я не верил в то, что пишу, у меня всё равно появлялось чувство удовлетворения, когда я видел, как она держит стопку того, что я написал. Однако вскоре, она перестала просить показать ей письма и так постепенно я стал писать их реже. Не то что бы они работали.

Однако летняя рутина менялась и психотерапевт вновь начала спрашивать меня про письма. Так, я вновь начал писать их (пусть и не в том количестве, что прежде).

Завтра я должен был показать его, но всё, что у меня было написано лишь треклятое “Привет, Шенн”. Я стёр всё, что было написано утром, ту тупость про «быть собой», которую написал просто потому, что звучало хорошо.

Конечно, звучало хорошо. Выдумка всегда звучит хорошо, пока не приходит реальность и не бросает тебя на землю.

**«Привет, Шенн.**

**Так уж вышло, что сегодня не был замечательный день. И это не будет замечательная неделя или замечательный год. Потому что почему они должны быть?**

**О, я знаю, потому что Шиан здесь. И вся моя надежда на Шиана, которого я по-настоящему не знаю и который совсем не знает меня. Может, если бы я только поговорил с ним, тогда может– может ничего бы и не поменялось.**

**Я мечтаю, чтобы всё было иначе. Чтобы я был частью чего-то. Чтобы мои слова наконец стали значимы для кого-то. В том смысле, давайте взглянем правде в глаза – кто-нибудь заметил бы, если бы я вдруг исчез завтра?**

**Искренне, твой лучший и самый дорогой друг,  
Я»**

Я даже не перечитал письмо. Просто нажал на "печать" и стал ждать. Принтер за моей спиной начал издавать жужжащие работающие звуки. Иногда я просто не думаю и пишу что-то на эмоциях, как сейчас.

Мне было кристально ясно, что это письмо должно отправиться в мусор. Я не могу показать его психотерапевту. Он просит писать что-то оптимистичное, это же полно только беспомощности и отчаяния. Я знаю, что должен рассказывать ей о своих эмоциях и не расстраивать маму, но они не хотят знать о моих настоящих чувствах. Они _хотят_ , чтобы я был в порядке или хотя бы говорил так.

Я поворачиваюсь, собираясь подойти к принтеру, но вместо этого врезаюсь в Ир Шена. Один его вид заставляет меня сжаться, готовясь к тому, что он сделает что-то похуже того, что случилось в обеденный перерыв. Однако Шен ничего не делает.

– Так.., – начинает он. – Что случилось?

– Извини?

– Твоя рука, – он показывает на неё пальцем и я смотрю так, словно впервые её увидел.

– Ну, я работал помощником смотрителя парка этим летом. И одним утром, пока я выполнял свою работу, я увидел тот огромный сорокофутовый дуб и стал забираться, а потом просто, ну, упал, – я начал пересказывать то, что рассказывал сегодня Еру утром. – Но это на самом деле смешная история, потому что следующие добрые десять минут я лежал там, на землея ожидая, что кто-то придёт за мной. "В любую секунду". Но да, никто не пришёл, – я издал нервный смешок.

Услышав мой смешок, он рассмеялся. Да, именно такой реакции я и ожидал на мою "смешную" историю. Возможно, это ответ на мой смех сегодня во время обеда, но что-то в нём не звучало, как месть.

– Ты упал с дерева? Боже, это самое грустное и нелепое, что я слышал.

Я не мог поспорить с ним.

Может, это из-за вечно хмурого лица, или запаха сигарет от его толстовки, или того факта, что его исключили из прошлой школы за драку, но он казался старше меня. Я ребёнок, а он мужчина. Что кажется немного странным, потому что я понимаю, что он довольно тощий и я на голову выше него.

– Вот тебе совет. Тебе следует придумать историю получше.

– Пожалуй да.

– Скажи, что ты дрался с каким-то ублюдком, – по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, его голос звучал так тихо и спокойно.

– Что?

– Как в «Убить пересмешника».

– Убить– о, ты про книгу.

– Да. В конце, помнишь? Когда Джем и Скот убегали от того деревенщины. Он сломал Джему руку.

Да, я помню, как нам задавали «Убить пересмешника», однако не думал, что Шен действительно его прочёл. Но ещё странее было лишь то, что он так спокойно со мной его обсуждал сейчас.

Шен поправил выбившиеся пряди.

– Никто не подписал твой гипс.

Я посмотрел на руку. Всё ещё чисто. Всё ещё жалко.

– Я подпишу его.

– Ох, ты не обязан–

– У тебя есть маркер? – он, кажется, даже не заметил, что я только что сказал. Я опустил взгляд в пол, а после вытащил маркер из кармана.

Шен снял колпачок и поднял мою руку повыше. Я молча смотрел, как он аккуратно выводит буквы на моем гипсе.

Я повернул руку, чтобы полностью рассмотреть надпись. Там, перевёрнутое для меня вверх тормашками, состоящее из трёх до нелепого огромных букв имя: **Шенн**.

– Воу, спасибо, – всё, что говорю я.

Шен надевает колпачок на место и отдает мне маркер.

– Что ж, теперь мы можем притвориться, будто у нас есть друзья.

Я не очень уверен, как реагировать на это. Для начала, как он узнал, что у меня нет друзей? Это потому что _у него_ нет друзей и он подумал, что я такой же? Или он предположил это, потому что никто не подписал мой гипс? Или, если это вообще возможно, он что-то знает обо мне? Это бы значило, что я произвёл на него впечатление. Не то что бы Шена было трудно впечатлить, но это всё ещё было оно и как человек, пытающийся следовать советам психотерапевта и сфокусироваться на положительной стороне, это можно было засчитать за небольшую победу.

– В любом случае, – прервал тишину Шен. – Это твоё? – он взял в руки лист, который до этого прижимал плечом. – Я нашёл это в принтере. "Привет, Шенн". Это ведь твоё?

– Ох, это? Просто вещь, которую я написал, – я внутренне закричал.

– Ты писатель?

– Нет, не особо. Я делаю это не по желанию.

Он прочитал дальше и его лицо изменилось.

– Потому что Шиан здесь, – его спокойный голос мгновенно стал холодным. – Это о моём брате?

– Твоём брате? Кто твой брат? – я делаю шаг назад, надеясь, что он не ударит меня. Одним шагом он сокращает расстояние между нами.

– Я, блять, не тупой.

– Я никогда не говорил такого.

– Не ври мне. Я знаю, что ты написал это, потому что знал, что я его найду?

– Зачем мне это делать? – я отступаю ещё на шаг, но он всё так же сокращает расстояние.

– Чтобы я прочитал эту криповую хуйню про брата и вышел из себя. А потом ты бы говорил всем, что я сумасшедший, да?

– Нет, я не–

– Пошёл нахуй, – я ожидаю, что он сделает мне больно, но он только разворачивается и уходит.

Я тяжело выдыхаю от облегчения и опираюсь на ближайшую парту. Меня всего трясет. Однако облегчение длится не долго. Заметив, как Шен быстро покидает кабинет, я кричу ему остановится, но он игнорирует меня. В мыслях набатом бьёт осознание, что у него моё письмо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мне грустно от того факта, что они и правда могли стать друзьями :с


	4. has flown too close to the sun

Спустя два дня, когда я был на биологии, из динамиков раздалось моё имя и просьба зайти в директорский кабинет.

Честно, до меня не сразу дошло, что это было моё имя. Ведь есть же Шен (одно это имя заставило меня вздрогнуть), его наверняка часто вызывали.

После сообщение повторилось вновь. Учитель прокашлялся и тоже назвал моё имя. Да, это всё-таки имели в виду меня...

Я встал и направился к директорскому кабинету. Это из-за письма? Неужто Шен показал его Шиану, а тот решил рассказать директору и теперь меня обвинят в сталкерстве или чём похуже? А потом об этом узнает кто-то ещё и слухи разнесутся по школе, и я стану известен как "тот самый извращенец, который в тайне фотографировал Шиана и крал его вещи себе в коллекцию".

За этими мыслями я не сразу заметил, что подошёл к нужному кабинету. Дрожащая рука застыла над ручкой двери и в мыслях снова пробежал этот ужасный сценарий. Я сглотнул. В целом, мне ведь нечего терять, да? Ха-ха.

Я собираюсь с мыслями и аккуратно стучу в дверь, прежде чем зайти. Теперь не только руки, но и кажется всё моё тело немного трясет.

Внутри всё заставлено стеллажами, забитыми вероятно, личными делами учеников или школьными отчётами – я правда никогда не бывал тут прежде, так что не могу судить. Директорский стол пустует и единственный человек здесь – какой-то мужчина, сидящий на стуле рядом.

Он кажется огромным из-за широких плеч, сильных рук, которые проглядывают сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, и высокого роста. Его лицо кажется хмурым и напряжённая челюсть только усиливает образ.

Мужчина поворачивается ко мне, когда я закрываю дверь, и рассматривает оценивающим взглядом. Всё, чего мне сейчас хочется – прижаться к двери, а лучше убежать подальше.

Наконец, тишина кабинета разбивается о басистый голос незнакомца, его лицо немного смягчается.

– Пожалуйста, присаживайся, не стесняйся. Мистер Говард вышел, чтобы мы могли поговорить наедине, – мужчина пытается выдавить улыбку, чтобы не пугать меня, но его лицо всё равно выглядит усталым.

Я сажусь на второй стул рядом с директорским столом, прямо напротив мужчины и пытаюсь успокоить дрожь в руках. При этом взгляд мой блуждает по чему угодно, кроме лица незнакомца.

– Ты Шенн, да? Я опекун Шена, ты можешь звать меня Шуэр.

Вот оно. _Самое худшее, что могло произойти_. Я был прав и сейчас мне вежливо скажут, чтобы я даже не смел смотреть в сторону семьи Иров, а лучше переводился в другую школу, подальше отсюда. Мои руки непроизвольно вцепляются в полы рубашки и начинают мять ткань.

Мысли цепляются за то, что мистер Ир–, то есть Шуэр, представился как опекун _Шена_. Не Шена и Шиана. Неужели он не видел письмо? Тогда почему он здесь?

Мои мысли с треском прерываются, когда Шуэр берет какой-то смятый лист со стола и протягивает мне.

– Вот, Шен хотел, чтобы оно было твоим.

В моих руках оказывается собственное письмо. Мне даже не нужно читать, одного _«Привет, Шенн..»_ оказывается достаточно, чтобы я ещё сильнее напрягся. Мои глаза мельком пробегают по строчке ещё раз. Да, это точно оно.

Но почему Шен не отдал мне его лично? _Где он?_

– Я никогда не слышал, чтобы Шен упоминал тебя. Но я увидел это «Привет, Шенн».

Мысль о том, что Шуэр читал моё письмо вызывает какой-то стыд, пусть и немного отличающийся от того, что я испытывал, когда Шен прочитал его, или ещё хуже – если бы Шиан прочёл его. Кто ещё видел его? И почему оно _лежало_ на столе директора?

– Не знал, что вы были друзьями, – продолжает Шуэр.

Я чуть не издаю нервный смешок. Ох, если бы он знал, какой стресс я переживал последние сорок восемь часов из-за Шена, то точно не назвал бы нас друзьями.

– Я в принципе не думал, что у Шена были друзья.

Ну, это более точно. Насколько могу судить, у Шена и вправду не было друзей.

– Но это письмо... Довольно ясно показывает, что, по крайней мере для Шена, вы были..., – он делает паузу. – В смысле, все прямо здесь: "Привет, Шенн".

Я ценю, что он вернул мне письмо, но было бы лучше не говорить о нём. Я чувствую себя унизительно, наверно, как и сам Шуэр, который просто устал извиняться за Шена.

– Давай, Шенн, прочти его.

Мне это не нужно. Я знаю каждое слово наизусть и кажется мог бы написать его с закрытыми глазами. Впервые за весь разговор я открываю рот, но не знаю, что сказать.

– Всё в порядке, ты можешь открыть его. Оно адресовано _тебе_.

– Думаете, Шен.., – кажется, не только я запутался в происходящем. Атмосфера не могла стать ещё более неловкой, но теперь мне видимо придется объяснять, что я писал это письмо себе. – Нет, вы не понимаете...

– Да, он хотел поделиться с тобой. Его последними словами, – видно, как слова даются Шуэру с трудом. Он отворачивается и ненадолго прикрывает глаза, вовсю сдерживая себя от лишних эмоций.

– " _Последние_ слова"? О чём вы?

Шуэр тяжело вздыхает. Он запускает руку в свои короткие волосы, словно обдумывая, как лучше сообщить следующую новость.

– Шен покончил собой, – наконец говорит он, смотря на меня. Его влажные глаза полны скорби, – два дня назад. Знаю, это трудно принять.

Это не правда. Не может ей быть.

– Это письмо было с ним. Он.. хотел объяснить.

Я вновь посмотрел на письмо. Вдруг оно стало казаться другим. Я провел пальцами по строчкам, пробежался взглядом. Да, его действительно можно было принять за прощальную записку. Но это всё ещё было моё письмо.

Я оглянулся кажется в поисках помощи, но в комнате были только мы двое.

– Это письмо не..., – слова даются мне с трудом.

– "Не" что?

– Это не Шен. Он... не писал это, – с каждым словом мой голос затихает всё сильнее.

– Я понимаю, ты в шоке, – Шуэр порывается взять меня за руки, но останавливается на полпути.

Что-то внутри меня хочет убежать и спрятаться, кричит, что это всё не правда и я не сижу перед опекуном Шена, такого разбитого.

– Я.. мне нужно идти, – выдавливаю я из последних сил.

– Да. Да, конечно, просто.., – Шуэр достает небольшую карточку из кармана брюк. После, он берет одну из ручек, лежащих на столе, что-то быстро пишет и протягивает мне. – Возьми. Скоро состоятся похороны.

Я не знаю, как отвечать на это, поэтому просто киваю и наконец покидаю кабинет.

Первым делом я направляюсь в туалет. _Мне нужно успокоится_. Внутри я споласкиваю лицо холодной водой, дышать становится легче.

Я провожу там ещё пять минут и возвращаюсь в кабинет биологии, но мои мысли остаются где-то там, в директорском кабинете. Все действия я выполняю будто автоматически, а слова учителя проходят мимо меня.

После обеда по громкоговорителю объявляют новости, которые я уже и так знаю.

«С величайшей скорбью... один из учащихся... Любой ученик, который хотел бы поговорить...»

Я вижу шок на лицах вокруг и только моё выделяется из толпы. Это правда. Ир Шен мертв.


	5. what comes next?

Как только я прихожу домой, первым делом выкладываю Еру произошедшее. Мои сообщения сбивчивы и полны ненужных подробностей, но он всё равно выслушивает меня.

**Безумный мастер Ер:** пиздец

**Безумный мастер Ер:** помянем 🕯️🌹

**Я:** не смешно.

**Я:** что мне делать?

**Я:** я пытался объяснить ему.

**Безумный мастер Ер:** не могу поверить что шен действительно мертв

Я говорил с ним всего несколько дней назад, но больше не смогу заговорить вновь. Никогда. Эта мысль до сих пор казалась чем-то нереальным.

Я знал Шена с младшей школы, когда мы ещё случайно попали в один класс и нас постоянно путали друг с другом. Мы не были близки, вероятно из-за слишком высокомерного вида Шена, но он всё ещё был частью фона моей жизни.

Однако оставалась проблема. Мне нужно было исправить то недоразумение, рассказать Шуэру как можно скорее, что мы не были с Шеном друзьями, даже больше – едва ли виделись в коридорах на переменах.

**Безумный мастер Ер:** что будешь делать

**Я:** не знаю. пойду на похороны??

**Безумный мастер Ер:** зачем

**Безумный мастер Ер:** ты же знаешь что вы не были друзьями

**Я:** знаю.

**Я:** но то, как разбито шуэр выглядел..

**Я:** он ждёт, что я приду.

**Я:** что мне делать?

**Безумный мастер Ер:** оставайся дома

**Безумный мастер Ер:** ты всегда так делаешь

**Я:** но что будет, когда я вновь столкнусь с кем-то из иров и они спросят "почему тебя не было там"

**Я:** и они будут осуждающе смотреть, и считать меня ужасным другом

Я жду ответа от Ера ещё пять минут, переключаясь с ноутбука на руки, мнущие антистресс-игрушку и обратно, но он так и не приходит. Почему-то это не кажется мне удивительным.

Зачем я вообще спрашиваю? Я всё равно не смогу явиться на похороны Шена. Это их прощание, мне нечего там делать. Да и моё отсутствие вряд ли заметят. Как сказал Ер, мы ведь не были друзьями.

Я закрываю вкладку с сообщениями. Сейчас мне бы хотелось спрятаться от всех этих новостей о Шене, но это было невозможно. Вся школа обсуждала его смерть.

"РИП БРоО", "так грустно 💔", "покойся с миром", "Мы должны запомнить его счастливым" и на многое другое натыкался мой взгляд.

Шен. Шен. Шен. Он словно смотрел на меня с фотографии, которую постили тут и там, совсем не похожий на себя. На нём был мягкий бежевый свитер, какой-то кристалл висел на шее. В кадр попадало чьё-то плечо, а он улыбался и глаза его слегка щурились от счастья. Мне же казалось, будто они могут выжечь во мне дыру.

_"Это твоя вина."_

Моё письмо стало последней каплей. Я смотрел в эти глаза вновь и вновь, в попытках понять, что ещё могло привести к этому. Зачем? Вероятно, чтобы оправдать себя, свалить вину на другое и наконец успокоиться.

Мой взгляд переместился на тот беспорядок, который всегда был на моем столе. Сам я сидел на кровати, потому что уместить ноутбук за столом казалось нереальным, а убраться и после следить за чистотой было выше моих сил.

Я встал и подошёл к нему. Немного поискав, нашёл её. Среди учебников, распечаток и прочего мусора лежала визитка, которую дал мне Шуэр.

Я взял её, поднес к лицу, мой привычных тремор кажется усилился. **Кладбище, 7.09, с 16:00 до 19:00.** Я тревожно просматривал надпись вновь и вновь. Мне хотелось, чтобы всё это оказалось страшным сном. Чтобы в моей жизни не было никого из семейства Иров, кроме Шиана, который до сих пор держал меня в этом мире. Никаких кладбищ и уж тем более похорон.

Я обернулся и уставился на шкаф. Мысль о том, чтобы посетить похороны Шена медленно закрадывалась в мои мысли. Ничего плохого ведь не случиться? Я просто объясню ситуацию и уйду, не забыв извиниться.

_Всего лишь._

Я открыл шкаф. Где-то в этих недрах должна быть нормальная рубашка и брюки.

***

Плохая идея. Это была _плохая идея_.

Мне стоило послушаться Ера и остаться дома.

Всю дорогу до кладбища я мысленно репетировал, что скажу. _Это я написал письмо. Мы с Шеном не были друзьями, но я знаю, он был хорошим человеком. Сожалею о вашей утрате._

Людей было не так уж много. Вероятно, одни родственники, хоть и выглядели отчужденно.

Шуэр подозвал меня к себе.

– Ну, как ты? – я не знаю, почему он так волновался о моем состоянии. Точнее понимал, но это вызывало сильнейший диссонанс во мне.

Шуэр подбадривающе похлопал меня по плечу, так и не дождавшись ответа.

_Это я написал письмо._

– Это Шенн, лучший друг Шена, – Шуэр представил меня остальным.

_Мы не были друзьями._

_Это из-за меня Шен умер._

Я так и не смог заставить себя сказать правду, даже больше – я не произнес ни одного слова все два часа, проведя их в полнейшем ступоре. Смотрел на прощальную церемонию, на лица, полные скорби. Хотелось удавиться.

Происходящее было настолько неправильным. Воркуг было слишком пусто и я продолжал думать, где же остальные, все те, кто так много писал про Шена в последние дни.

Риту плакала и прижималась к Шиану, который странно смотрел на меня. Казалось, будто он знал правду. Он гладил её по голове, иногда тихо говорил что-то успокаивще. А я продолжал наблюдать за чужим горем, чувствуя себя совершенно пустым. Мне не стоило сюда приходить.

После церемонии Шуэр подошёл ко мне, ещё раз хлопнув по плечу в попытке подбодрить.

– Мы с Шианом тут подумали и нам хотелось бы пригласить тебя на ужин, – он попытался выдавить из себя добродушную улыбку. – Мне очень интересно услышать про вашу с Шеном дружбу.

Я умоляюще смотрю на него, в надежде, что он все поймет и все это недоразумение прекратится, но он лишь неловко прокашливается.

– Мы будем очень признательны, если ты решишь придти. Подумай об этом.

Я киваю и удовлетворённый моим ответом Шуэр тоже кивает и уходит к ждущим Шиану и Риту. Я же наконец свободный быстро покидаю кладбище.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не хочу писать эти главы, хочу писать середину


End file.
